Holly Potter, The Protective Spirit Panther
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Loosely based on Harry Potter and the Grimm Protector. Holly Potter finds out that she really wasn't a normal girl with being the merged reincarnation of a Shingami and an Arrancar. With the memories of both lives and her desire to protect those precious to her, she will flip the Wizarding and Spiritual worlds into a change for the better. Holly/Aizen Evil Dumbledore, Yamamoto,C46


Amalthea: this was inspired by Lexi the Raven's Harry Potter the Grimm Protector! Go check it out! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any song that appear! All she own is her version of this idea and the pairing! Please vote in her poll and Review her stories, for Reviews fuel the fire behind the creative Juices! Now enjoy the story!

Ch.1

Holly Potter was far from ordinary as she was a witch in training about to go into her Fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; her relatives on the other hand were plain, boring and cruel. Holly sighed as she did her chores and thought about her dreams where she was seeing through two completely different People's perspective yet they seemed to be connected...

Meanwhile...

Aizen sighed as he stood on his balcony and looked out at the sands below as he thought about Ichigo and Grimmjow; the two had died protecting Karin and Yuzu from Soi Fon who had orders to kill Ichigo and his family. That had been the only time the two had worked together and it had been their last time, Aizen still held on the guilt of not being able to make it in time to save his secret favorite of the Espada and his best friend's son. He looked to the sky and made a heartfelt wish for the two to come back to all of them somehow, he was completely unaware that his wish would have a pronounced affect on the Spiritual and Wizarding Worlds since the two souls were now combined into one...

That night...

Holly found herself in a beautiful jungle but the weird thing was everything was sideways yet she was standing normally like gravity hadn't reversed, she then heard the sounds of arguing and headed towards the sound. She found an older gentleman who had a pair of brown cat ears and a brown cat tail, next to him was a young girl who looked exactly like her except she has pure white with golden eyes, black accents and white cat ears and tail. Holly blinked as the two argued almost...playfully and then spoke up "Ummm, who are you two and where are we?"

The two people turned and looked at her in surprise as the older gentleman said "You're here early..."

Holly tilted her head very much like a kitten as the older gentleman walked over and pulled her into a hug, Holly was shocked but she felt safe as he embraced her and said "It's good to see you again..."

Holly then looked confused as she said "We've...met before?"

The man sighed as the white girl walked over and said "Sure have, Queen!"

Holly was getting more and more confused as she looked at both of them when the older gentleman gently took her hand and led her to a temple were he told her the answers she needed or wanted were in the temple. Holly took a deep breath and headed up the steps quickly while the two familiar strangers watched enter the temple...

Holly took three steps into the temple before the large stone door closed and encased her in darkness; suddenly she was bombarded by images and memories of two completely different yet similar people. She screamed at the pain she was feeling from the overload of information and collapsed, when she woke up, Zangetsu and Shiro were with her. Zangetsu then helped her it up as she moaned and said "Next time...warn me, will you?"

She then remembered her "other life" and said "Wait a minute...what happened to Pantera?"

Shiro laughed and said "Pantera fused with both of us and then became your Animagus form which has two modes."

Holly looked at her hollow side and said "Go on..."

Shiro grinned and said "Well, your normal Animagus form is a silvery white panther and the second mode is your old Hollow form before becoming an arrancar, only people with High spirit pressure will see you even if you no longer have a hollow hole or the hunger."

Holly grinned at that and said "Wicked..."

Zangetsu then spoke up "You also have two modes for Bankai...One is your regular Bankai and the other is your hollowed released state. All you need to do is speak either my Bankai release or your hollow release with my name in Pantera's place."

Holly sighed and said in a deadpanned voice "So basically I got another power up without meaning too?"

Zangetsu looked amused and nodded as Holly sighed; she then said "We need to escape the Lard butts and the skinny bitch...I refuse to stay with them any longer."

Zangetsu and Shiro nodded as they began to plan on how to get away from her cruel relatives...

Two days later

Holly woke up in her small dingy room as her so-called aunt screeched at her to get up and make breakfast. Holly smirked as she knew she would be free of the Dursleys soon enough, she made their breakfast then was forced to start her chores. Holly smirked as she waited for the Dursleys to leave then rushed inside once they were out of site and left a note telling them that she was leaving for America and that they could do their own chores from now on. She then smirked and gathered her stuff from her room and walked out of the house after phoning a taxi, the neighbors watched in shock as the Dursleys' niece left the door wide open and said as they listened "I'm finally going to be free of these child beaters."

The neighbors were shocked at that as a taxi pulled up and she put her trunk into the car and said "Could you take me to London please? I need to book a flight from a hotel, to the USA..."

And with that she was gone and on her way to London, Holly had the cabbie drop her off at the bookstore next to the Leaky Cauldron, then she pulled out a simple black cloth out of her pocket and tied it around her head like in the Movie called "The Karate Kid" and headed into the pub. She ignored everyone looking at her as she asked Tom if she could leave her trunk with him so she could go to the Bank and get a passport since her relatives were letting her go to the USA by herself for the summer. Tom caught on to what she was trying to do and said "Of course, Miss. Winters! I would be glad to watch your trunk while you at the bank."

Tom then had her move her trunk in to the area behind the bar and she headed to the bank as fast as she could, she quickly found a free teller and politely greeted the goblin before asking to see her account manager. The goblin raised his eyebrow before Holly raised her headband and then he summoned a goblin to take her to her account manager...

One hour later...

Holly walked out like a cat that got the canary, the cream and made it look like the dog did it. She was finally free of the Dursleys and Dumbledore's control by becoming a legal adult since she had done the Tri-wizard tournament; she now had her passport and a plane ticket to Karakura Town as she picked up her trunk and left the Leaky cauldron. She then caught another Taxi to the airport and quietly waited inside for her plane to be called; she smirked as she boarded the plane and whispered "I'm going home..."

The next day...

Holly looked out at the familiar skyline of Karakura town from the plane window as she thought about the note she had sent Hat N' clogs with her beloved owl. She just hoped that he believed the letter she had sent with Hedwig and she then did her seat belt up as the announcement that they were about to land, came on. Holly was one of the first people off the plane as she placed sunglasses over her eyes and placed the headband back on, she looked around for Hat N' clogs only for her to be disappointed because he wasn't there. She sighed and grabbed her traveling case she had bought in London then headed towards the exit to catch a Taxi to the Urahara shop, she looked out the window as the familiar scenery passed by when the Taxi finally pulled up to the shop. She paid the cabbie then grabbed her travel case before walking up to the store and knocking on the door, she heard footsteps and Tessai opened the door as he asked "May we help you young lady?"

"Is Kisuke Urahara here? I sent him a letter with my owl Hedwig earlier..."

Tessai's eyes went wide as he let her in and told her to wait in the sitting room, before he could show the girl where it was after she removed her shoes, she was already walking into the room like she knew where it was already. Tessai then hurried to get Kisuke and Yoruichi for meeting the girl, Holly sighed at seeing the familiar surroundings and finally relaxed a bit. She then said out loud in a soft tone "I wonder how Goat-chin and the twins are doing without me...I never thought I would miss them this bad..."

Unknown to Holly, Kisuke had been about to storm in and ask what kind of prank she was pulling when he heard her comment. He felt a small flutter of hope enter his chest and walked in calmly as he said "Hello, young lady..."

Holly could see the hope in his eyes and said to confirm that hope, "I still owe you for throwing me down the Shattered Shaft, Hat N' clogs..."

Kisuke felt his legs give out at that confirmation and he said "But how? You died fighting Grimmjow!"

Holly growled as she said "Who told you that load of bull! It was Soi Fon on Yamamoto's orders that killed me and Grimmjow while we worked together to protect my sisters from the asshole. I know Karin and Yuzu were knocked out at the time so I did what I could to protect them with Grimmjow's help."

"Why did Grimmjow help you?"

"Don't know but I do know he had a soft spot for kids or rather I should say I did..."

Kisuke was confused until Holly explained everything about what happened to her and how her soul had merged with Grimmjow's, causing her to have two sets of memories. Kisuke was shocked but somehow he knew that they would have an easier time with the war because of Holly, he then smiled as she asked "How's Goat-chin and the twins?"

Kisuke then filled her in on everything causing Holly to growl as she said "I'm getting one of my gut feelings about Yamamoto and it isn't good..."

Kisuke sighed and said "We have no proof though that Yamamoto is going to do anything wrong though..."

Holly then said "Something tells me we soon will though...and that it will affect everyone involved."

Kisuke sighed and said "I noticed you really didn't talk about the life you have now..."

He noticed her go stiff and he got her to relax by saying "It doesn't have to be today that you tell me..."

Holly nodded when she heard someone enter the store and Kisuke told her to hide in the training area because of who was coming, Holly was quick to disappear as Soi Fon came in with a sniff. Holly listened in as Soi Fon told him that Yamamoto had ordered her to come back to Soul Society for some reason and that she wanted to see Yoruichi before she left. Kisuke just smiled and said "She's actually out at the moment..."

Soi Fon sighed angrily then said "Tell her I said good bye, I have to leave now..."

Kisuke nodded and watched her leave before telling Holly it was safe and he watched as she quickly hopped out of the Training grounds, Holly was giving a low growl as she stared at where Soi Fon had gone causing Kisuke to gently place his hand on her shoulder. Holly started and then smiled up at him sheepishly as he smiled and said "We need to figure out what to do in case Yamamoto decides to kill your loved ones..."

Holly sighed and said "What about Aizen? If Yamamoto is that greedy for power...Aizen would be the lesser of the two evils..."

Kisuke chuckled and nodded in agreement, Holly then sighed and asked "Mind me using the training grounds? I have an idea I can use to mess with Soi Fon and Yamamoto..."

"By all means, go ahead."

"Thanks Hat N' clogs..."

Holly worked hard on her little project with Zangetsu and Shiro coaching her through the process, she smirked as she finally got the hang of it and looked down at her large paws with their razor sharp, retractable claws. Just then she heard someone walking up quietly behind her, she pounced on them only to find a wide eyed Yoruichi under her and Holly began to purr as she nuzzled the cat Animagus happily. The flash goddess was in shock at seeing a FEMALE panther on top of her when Kisuke came down the steps and said with a laugh "Holly, Please let her up. She needs to verify if it really is you in her own way..."

Holly stepped back and then changed back to human form as Yoruichi then attacked her and Holly grinned as she dodged, Yoruichi blinked in shock then grinned as it sparked a high speed martial Arts battle between the two females. When they stopped, Yoruichi was smiling with tears in her eyes and embraced Holly as she said "Welcome back..."

Holly smiled and said "It's good to be back."


End file.
